Me and My Sister the Matchmaker
by Guess mai name
Summary: After the banquet, Gabe and Jo are in denial about their Can Teddy and Ivy use their matchmaking skills to help the, confess their love for one another?
1. Have you ever been in love?

**HEY! YEAH I KNOW THAT I NEVER HAD STORIES IN A WHILE... BUT I'M BACK!**

**TAKEN AFTER/DURING DUNCAN VS DUNCAN**

* * *

><p>"Good luck, Charlie," Teddy said. She smiled at the camera pretending to be the happiest person for Charlie. It wasn't hard for her being the optimistic person she was. But when you're grounded for a month with your brother, PJ, after having a secret party, it gets tough. <em>Can't wait for school tomorrow, <em>she thought sarcastically. After the dance that her parents did, she wasn't sure if she could even survive school.

Then a sigh came. She looked at her younger brother, Gabe, who was smiling like a fool. He sighed again with a smile plastered on his face. All he could think about was him and Jo. After that dance, he knew nothing would be the same. That was fine with him because during that time, he saw something different in Jo that he'd never seen before. Well, maybe he did but ignored it. But, it doesn't matter now.

Teddy smiled a genuine smile to her brother. She let out a chuckle. She'd never seen Gabe like this. Ever.

"What's got you smiling," asked Teddy.

Gabe smiled and looked at Teddy. His eyes were dancing with glee.

"Teddy," he said and sighed. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Well, yes," she answered. "There was Spencer... and oh! Remember that guy-"

"-it was a rhetorical question," said Gabe.

Teddy got curious. Could her little brother really be in love? It seems like it was just yesterday when he came home from kindergarten exclaiming that girls have cooties. But then again, there was that time with Kit. And Jo.

_Wait, _she thought. _Jo?_ Teddy did notice all the time that they spent together. She remembered when he told her that he liked Jo. _Oh my..._

"Does this have anything to do with the banquet," asked Teddy with a smile.

Gabe smiled. "She looked awesome," he said. "I never saw a girl look like that. Ever."

"What about Kit?" Teddy was curious. "And me. Hello? The dance I went to?"

"Who," Gabe asked not paying attention. "Oh and you... Sorry you can't compare to her."

Teddy gasped. Partly because she was hurt but mostly because of what Gabe was saying about Jo. Teddy smiled big and said in a baby voice, "My little brother is in love!" She started pinching his cheeks. _Oh, still chubby, _she thought.

Gabe blushed, whacked her hand away, stood up, and tried to say meanly, "What? No. Only girls do that lovey dovey stuff."

Teddy pretended not to hear that. She had to get out as much information as possible. "So," Teddy said. She walked up to Gabe and said while nudging him, "Are you guys, you know?"

"No!" said Gabe. He stood up on both of his feet. "I don't want to be her boyfriend! That's gross."

Teddy laughed. She was on the floor laughing while Gabe was glaring at her.

"Cut it out, Teddy!"

It lasted for a good five minutes. Finally, Teddy got up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and sang, "Someone's in denial."

"Why are we talking about the Nile River?"

Teddy and Gabe look up to see PJ with his chicken hat.

Gabe sighed in relief while Teddy gave a disapproving look. _Thank you, _thought Gabe. _Thank you mom and dad for giving me an idiot for a brother. He saved me._

Teddy looked at PJ with disbelief. At first, PJ thought it was a staring contest and stared back. But, after five seconds, he found it was too hard for him to keep his eyes open. So, he smiled at Teddy instead. But, Teddy kept looking at him with disbelief. Finally, PJ asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Teddy kept the same face and said, "I'm surprised you know the Nile River."

Pj, taking it as a compliment, said, "Thanks, Teddy. We were talking about it in class yesterday."

Teddy kept the same face, and then Gabe started to copy. Gabe asked PJ with disbelief, "You pay attention in class?"

PJ ignored Gabe then gasped. "I got an idea," he said excited. "Let's visit the Nile River tomorrow!"

Teddy was now even more confused then ever. "But," she said. "It's so far away."

PJ then sighed. "Not," he said. "It's only in Florida. I'm going to go ask mom and dad now." PJ walked away while Teddy and Gabe gave him a confused look.

When PJ left, Gabe looked at Teddy with a confused look. Teddy patted him on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry Gabe. I think he was adopted."

Gabe rolled his eyes and started to leave quickly. _Hurry up, Gabe, _he thought to himself. _Before Teddy asks more questions about-_

"So about Jo," said Teddy while pulling Gabe back in the room by his hood.

_Busted, _he thought. _Ok, Gabe, just play innocent. _"What about her," said Gabe innocently. "There's nothing to talk about. Okay. Bye!"

Gabe ran out of the room before Teddy could catch him.

But Teddy didn't mind. She sat down on the couch, took out her cell phone, and waited patiently for someone to answer.

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hello?"

"Ivy," said Teddy. "It's me. It's time to play matchmaker."

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH, YEAH I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. AFTER ALL THAT TIME AND I STILL WRITE THE SAME? OH WELLS, WELL JUST REVIEW AND IF I GET AT LEAST FIVE I'LL CONTINUE THIS STORY.<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Hey stupid

Gabe walked to school the next day with his heart beating faster than normal. _Am I having a heart attack? Maybe it's heartburn from mom's cooking. _Gabe glanced at his watch and gasped when he realized he was going to be late. He sprinted towards the school and fell several times due to the snowy ground. He walked through the hall until he reached his classroom. When he put his hand on the doorknob, he realized that they were getting sweaty. _Must be from all that running. _He walked into the classroom into his seat and then...

_Why are my cheeks burning?_

* * *

><p>Jo walked to school that same day thinking. She had a lot of thoughts, but it all revolved around the same person. Gabe. <em>Why did I invite him to that stupid dance? Why did I like dancing with him? Why did he even show up?<em>

Poor Jo knew that she wasn't the first choice for guys due to her aggressive personality. She figured that out a long time ago when a boy she liked in kindergarten cried because she punched him. _But I punched him because I liked him! _Nevertheless, Jo got into a lot of trouble. But, that didn't mean she stopped having crushes. She just didn't know what to do with them. So she did what she knew best, karate.

Jo wasn't confused like Gabe though. She knew why she invited him to the dance. She knew why she liked dancing with him. It was all because she has a crush on Gabe. Not that she would ever tell anyone about it. That one time she told Teddy was a mistake, and Jo was going to make sure it never happened again.

_But why did he show up at the dance? I thought he thought dancing with me was gross? Could he like me?_

Before she knew it, Jo stood in front of her classroom door, turned the knob, and walked inside. She did her morning routine. She walked to her desk, glared at a guy who was staring at her, then looked at Gabe who was...

_Blushing?_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ivy," begged Teddy while walking with her to their first period. "You should've seen the look on Gabe's face. He was smiling! Not even a sarcastic smile! I'm telling you, he likes Jo!"<p>

Ivy stopped, looked at Teddy, and sighed. "Teddy," said Ivy. "Remember when we were Gabe's age? Remember when we tried to get guys to ask us out? It failed. And why was that, T?"

Teddy sighed and mumbled, "Because guys are too shy to ask out a girl or they don't find girls interesting yet."

Ivy smiled with Teddy. "Exactly."

"But," said Teddy. "That's where we come in. We can help them, Ivy."

"I would help you," said Ivy when they reached their room. "But what if Gabe doesn't like Jo?"

Teddy smiled at her friend and put her arm around her. "My dear Ivy. How many boys sigh and ask their sister and I quote 'have you ever been in love?'"

Ivy's eyes widened. "Ooooh," said Ivy excitedly. "That boy's been bitten by a love bug."

"So you'll help?"

"Promise me one thing," said Ivy looking into Teddy's eyes.

"What's that?" asked Teddy with a confused look.

Ivy took out her cell phone. "Convince my mom to let me stay at your house for the week. If we want this to work, we're going to need all the time we can get."

Teddy grabbed the cell and looked at Ivy with one eyebrow raised. "Is your house really that bad that you want to spend a whole week at my house?"

**Flashback**

"Ivy," said her mom smiling at her daughter. "Hurry up. We're going to sing Row, Row, Row Your Boat."

"And you don't want to miss that," said her dad who was seated at the piano.

"No," Ivy said sarcastically with a smile. "Why would I ever want to miss that?"

"Good," said her mom. She passed her a piece of paper. "We're going to learn how to sing it in Chinese now!"

**End of Flashback**

Ivy shuddered. "Trust me," she said. "You do not want to know what goes on over there."

* * *

><p>The bell rang signaling lunch. Gabe grabbed his lunch as quickly as possible and tried to get out before...<p>

"Hey stupid."

...Too late.

"Hey Jo," said Gabe with cheeks burning. "What brings you here?"

"I go to school here," said Jo.

"Oh, right," said Gabe. _Why is my cheeks burning? Why is my heart pumping faster?_

_He's blushing, _thought Jo. _Omg maybe he likes me! _"So, Gabe, thanks for coming with me to my dance."

"Your welcome, Ms. Keener," said Gabe with a smile.

Jo's smile dropped. "You can stop that, stupid."_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the very late update. Thank you for all the reviews! I only asked for five but when I checked, I got 13! You guys are amazing. Keep the reviews coming and I'll promise to try to update sooner.<strong>


	3. Melon Balls and Other Events

**I AM SO SO SORRY THAT I NEVER UPDATED IN A YEAR! BE MAD AT ME AND STUFF! I WON'T BLAME YOU!**

* * *

><p>The bell rang to declare that school ended. Jo was going to stay behind and talk to Gabe for a little while (and give her daily torment) but decided against it considering the way that Gabe was acting around Jo all day. Also, it seemed like everything he did had something to do with Jo.<p>

Exhibit A: Art Class

**Flashback**

"Now children," said the over enthusiastic art teacher, Miss Sunshine (as she liked to call herself, Jo doubts that that was her real name). "I want you to paint whatever you feel like painting. Let your creativity show."

Jo rolled her eyes. She really hated this class, mostly because of the stupid teacher, but she needed to at least try in order for her to keep her karate lessons. So she drew what came to mind first. Karate. Her in a black belt.

"Ah, Miss Jo," said Miss Sunshine. She walked behind Jo and examined her painting. "Very good, very good. But...um... don't you think that you can draw something else that doesn't involve karate or violence?"

It was true. Everything that Jo drew either had to do with karate or violence. When they worked with clay, everyone created vases. What did Jo create? It looked like a piece of wood. Which she broke by chopping it with her hand. Then there was the time when they had to draw the person who they were sitting across. Which just so happened to be the guy that Jo punched in the eye after he called her stupid. Yeah, the black eye part was very well detailed.

"For example," continued Miss Sunshine. "Why don't you look at Gabe's masterpiece?"

Jo rolled her eyes again and looked. _Wait a minute... _she thought. _That looks like..._

"It's melon balls!" Miss Sunshine exclaimed. "Gabe has been drawing video games, but today, he painted melon balls!"

_Is that tears in Miss Sunshine's eyes?_

"So Gabe," said Miss Sunshine. "Why melon balls?"

Gabe turned around winked at Jo (who did not blush... even though her cheeks felt like they were burning...). "Well Miss Sunshine," he said. "They are fun to launch from spoons."

**End Flashback**

Jo, now at the front of her house, could only think about Gabe. _I already admitted to myself that I like him! Why do I keep thinking about him? Why did he wink at me? Why did he blush? Why did I blush? Why do I care? What a strange day..._

Little did she know that her strange day has just begun. She opened the front door and...

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day (during lunch time with Teddy and Ivy):<strong>

Ivy and Teddy, after deciding to skip the mystery lunch that was being served in school, were sitting in the library trying to figure out a plan of how to get Jo and Gabe together.

"Okay," said Ivy. "Well, we know that Gabe likes Jo..."

"And that Jo likes Gabe," said Teddy.

"No we don't."

Teddy gasped. "Of course Jo likes Gabe! She told me!"

The librarian looked at them suspiciously and glared at them for talking too loud. Ivy lowered her voice and said, "But when was that?"

"About three months ago."

"T," Ivy shook her head. "You can't tell me that you're going to use that as your proof. Remember, she's only like twelve. Kids' feelings change quickly just like that." And she snapped her fingers which earned another glare from the librarian.

"But why else would she invite him to that banquet thing?"

"Well..." said Ivy. "That could've been her only guy friend."

Teddy sighed. "I know what you're trying to say, but I just got this gut feeling that she likes him."

"Fine. But you're going to have to prove that."

"But she'll never admit it to me! Unless..." Teddy smiled wickedly.

Ivy smiled too. "I don't know what you're thinking but it must be good because I love that smile."

* * *

><p>Which leads to the reason why Teddy was sitting on Jo's couch with a tea set in front of her.<p>

"Tea," asked Teddy while she poured a cup for Jo.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I'M SO RUSTY. DID IT SUCK? SORRY GUYS... THROW ME HATE MAIL. I DESERVE IT.<strong>


	4. Teddy's Plan

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I DID NOT UPDATE IN A YEAR OR TWO.**

* * *

><p>Jo stood in her doorway and examined the room. Though her living room looked the same, two things definitely did not belong in that house. 1) The blonde girl who is sipping tea and scowling from the bitter taste. 2) The nice tea set placed in front of her.<p>

Wait. Scratch that. The tea set was an old hello kitty set that her mother bought for Jo for her sixth birthday. Unfortunately, for her mother, it was also during the same time when Jo started to learn karate. Seven broken tea cups later (an accomplishment in her mind), her mother took away the tea set which Jo assumed went to the dumpster. Yet there it stood.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Jo watched Teddy as she dumped a whole bowl of sugar and tried to stir it into her tea, but it overflowed leading Teddy to panic and frantically look for napkins. Jo rolled her eyes. _Pathetic._ She walked into the kitchen and handed Teddy a towel.

"Oh, thanks," she said with a genuine smile. "And to answer your question, I am here so that we can have some girl time together!" She pumped her fists in the air as though it was the most exciting thing in the world.

Jo raised one eye brow. "Girl time," she repeated. Teddy nodded her head excitedly.

Jo opened the front door. "Then you came to the wrong house." She put her hand on the outside of the door signaling for Teddy to leave. However, Teddy stayed put. _This girl can not take a hint._ "I'll have you know that the last girl who came to my house ended up in the ER."

For a minute, Teddy looked scared and Jo thought she had her.

"No, no," said Teddy while she walked to the door and closed it. "It's going to be fun. I promise. We can talk about boys!"

"Talk about boys?" _What is going on here?_

"Yeah," said Teddy excitedly. "Like Gabe!"

"Which Gabe?"

That stumped Teddy. When Gabe was born, Teddy begged her parents to name him anything but Gabe her reason being that nobody uses that name anymore because it is too old fashioned. Of course, she lost that battle.

"Um... Well... You know..."

Jo smirked. _I got her now. Just play along and act innocent. _"Oh, did you mean the cute Gabe," asked Jo innocently.

Teddy nodded her head. "Yes! That Gabe! So do you, you know, like like him," she asked. She thought about nudging Jo while saying that but then remembered what Jo was capable of and kept her arms at her side.

"Cute Gabe? Gabe O? Nah, not really my type" said Jo. "He's such a wimp. I just asked for his cookie, and he started crying. I didn't even touch the kid and then-"

"OK then!" Teddy sat back down on the couch. _This is going to be a lot harder than I originally thought._

Jo smirked. Her work here was done. "That was a lovely, as you say, 'talk about boys' but I think it is best if you leave now." Jo pulled Teddy's arm (_no muscle whatsoever_) towards the front door.

"No wait," said Teddy. "I just wanted to know..." Teddy was now outside of the house.

"Wanted to know what," asked Jo.

"If you like like my brother, Gabe!"

"Oh," said Jo. She tilted her head as if in deep thought and tapped her chin. _To tell the truth or not to tell the truth. Decisions... Decisions... Oh, here's an option._ Jo slammed the door in Teddy's face.

Teddy turned around and put her head down as she did the walk of shame to her house. "That was a lot harder than I thought it would be."

* * *

><p>"That was your plan?"<p>

Teddy was now back in her room, sprawled on her bed while telling Ivy of her failure of a plan. During that time, Ivy just shook her head while having a disappointed look on her face.

"What," asked Teddy. She was offended. Sure the plan did not work, but it was a solid plan. Wasn't it? "If she had been cooperative, I would have her confession."

Ivy rolled her eyes. _I love her like a friend, but sometimes this girl can be dumber than a rock._ "Seriously T? You expected her to say her deepest secret to a stranger?"

"Hey now!" Teddy stood up. "Having a crush on someone is not a deep secret! And I am not a stranger! I talked to her before!"

"She's twelve! Crushes are the only secrets girls have when they're twelve! And you met her like three months ago! And during that time only talked to her for like an hour at most!"

Teddy sighed. _She's right. _She groaned and threw herself on her bed. "What do we do now?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've got a plan that, if done properly, can get Jo and Gabe to be dating by the end of tomorrow."

Teddy sat up excited. _Good thing Ivy's cunning._ "That's great! What is it?"

"Okay, so first..."


	5. Ivy's Plan

When Teddy heard Ivy's plan, she had to admit that it sounded ten times better than hers. The plan was to bring Jo over to the Duncan's house, get Gabe and Jo together alone, and get them to confess their feelings for each other.

It was a fool-proof plan (as Ivy would say). It was easy to get Gabe to the Duncan's house because well, he lived there ("But he still could've been away from the house during the plan. We had to make sure," said Teddy queuing in an eye roll from Ivy).

The hard part was figuring out a way to convince Jo to come over. So Ivy and Teddy decided to sit in the kitchen and brainstorm ideas while snacking on grapes.

"How about this," suggested Teddy while stuffing grapes in her mouth. "We tell her that she has to come over because her and Gabe have to finish a project together!"

Ivy sighed. "T," she said. "I think Jo would know whether or not she has a project due."

"Fine then, how's this. You pretend to be your mom and asks Jo's mom to let Jo over for like a play date."

Ivy hung her head down. "They're almost middle school age. I don't think that their mothers call each other to make play dates."

Teddy crossed her arms. "Hey, at least I'm suggesting ideas. Why don't you think of one?"

Ivy smiled. "Because I already did, and it's about to take place in three... two... one..." Teddy was about to ask Ivy what she was talking about when the doorbell rang.

"Wait here, I got to get the door," said Teddy while walking out of the kitchen door.

When she got to the front door, she opened it up and was surprised to find Jo standing in her doorway.

"Wait one second," said Teddy and slammed the door on Jo's face before Jo could reply.

She ran back to the kitchen up to Ivy, put one hand on each of Ivy's shoulders, and shook them while asking, "How did you do it?"

Ivy smirked. "Well I-" **Ding** **dong.**

Teddy groaned. _Right, Jo's still at the door._ She glared at Ivy. "Don't you dare move an inch." She slowly made her way to the kitchen door.

"Okay then," said Ivy still smirking. "But what if I had to go to the bathroom?"

Teddy cried out in annoyance while Ivy laughed at her. She was going to say something back, but Jo decided to continuously ring the door bell so all Teddy could do was glare before stomping to the front door. _Okay, deep breathes. In. Out._ Calmly as she could, she opened the door.

"So," said Teddy. "What brings you here?"

Jo rolled her eyes, pushed Teddy aside, and walked inside the Duncan's house. "So where is it?"

"Where is what," asked Teddy truly confused. _Ivy, what did you do?_

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

At 3:00, the bell finally rang signaling the end of another school day for Jo. Jo went through the normal routine. She got out of her seat, glared at the person sitting next to her, glance at Gabe (who was usually staring at her), push the person who was blocking her locker, open her locker, shove her books in her bag, grab her karate belt...

_Where is my karate belt?_

She felt around her locker to find her belt when suddenly, she felt a piece of paper. She took it out and read, "Want your karate belt back? Come to the Duncan's house."

Jo sighed, closed her locker, picked up her bag, and left.

"I swear, if that older Duncan did anything with my belt..."

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>"Don't play dumb with me, Duncan," said Jo. "I need my karate belt. My lesson starts in half an hour."<p>

"Oh, your karate belt," said Ivy stepping out of the kitchen. "I think Teddy hid it in the closet. Here, let me show you."

Jo followed Ivy to the closet. Ivy opened the door for Jo and let her step inside. And as soon as she did, Ivy slammed the door shut.

"Ivy," Teddy yelled. "What are you doing? She can't open the door from the inside!"

"Who's stuck in the closet," asked Gabe while descending down the staircase.

Ivy walked up to Gabe and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Gabe," said Ivy. "But I didn't realize that Jo couldn't open the door from the inside. Could you open the door for her?"

Gabe shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the closet not knowing that Ivy was following him from behind. As soon as he opened the door, Ivy pushed him inside and slammed the door shut.

Teddy eyes widened. "Are you crazy," she yelled. "This is inhumane. What are you doing?"

Ivy calmly walked over to Teddy. "What," she asked. "I'm just giving them some alone time. I'll let them out eventually. Just wait like ten minutes."

* * *

><p>Gabe flipped the switch illuminating light into the closet. He looked down at Jo who was crawling around searching for her karate belt. <em>It's not here<em>, she thought sadly. She sat up against the wall and looked at Gabe. "Do you think they'll let us out," she asked.

Gabe, on the other hand, was too busy staring at Jo. Although she didn't look the same as she did during the dance, Gabe had to admit that she was still quite pretty. He then shook his head realizing that Jo asked him a question. "Yeah," said Gabe. "Teddy's still on the other side. Knowing her, she'll let us out."

* * *

><p>Teddy tried to make her way over to the closet to free Jo and Gabe. The problem was, that Ivy was holding on to her leg.<p>

"Let me go, Ivy. I need to let them out!"

"No," cried Ivy. "They need to let out their feelings!"

Teddy took a few more steps before tripping and falling to the ground.

* * *

><p>Gabe and Jo sat next to each other waiting for Teddy to open the door. Jo sighed. <em>We are alone,<em> she thought. _This would be a good time to talk about it._

"Gabe," said Jo. "Why did you come back to the dance?"

Gabe started to feel nervous. _To tell her the truth or to not tell her the truth._ "Because my mom made me," he said in a high pitched voice. He mentally kicked himself. That was his lying voice! _Maybe she won't notice..._

"That's your lying voice." _...or maybe not._

Gabe sighed. _We are alone now. Okay, I'm going to do it._ "Look the reason that I came was because... Well, when I saw you, I realized that-"

"You're free," shouted Teddy when she opened the door of the closet.

Jo stood up. "What time is it?"

"It's 3:30," answered Ivy.

"Oh no," said Jo. "I gotta go. Karate lessons. Bye, Gabe." Before Gabe could say anything, she ran out the door leaving Gabe to glare at Teddy.

"What," asked Teddy.

Gabe rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I saved you from suffocating!"


	6. Who's plan is it anyway?

**Friday**

After Ivy's failed plan ("Thought it would've worked if you hadn't intervened," yelled Ivy.), Teddy and Ivy spent hours, after hours writing down new ideas, crumpling the ones that would never work, and recording their progress ("Hey, Charlie. So, as you can see-" "Teddy! Put down the camera and work!" "Sheesh. If you ever have a friend like Ivy, well, good luck Charlies," Teddy whispered. "I heard that!"). As the days of the week went by, Teddy and Ivy were running out of plans. And each plan became worse than the one before.

For example...

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Hey, I know!" said Teddy excitedly.

"Yeah," said Ivy just as excitedly.

"What if we make them see a romantic movie together! Like one of those Nicolas Spark ones! Then, they'll realize that they're like the main characters, confess their love for each other, and complete our plan!" Teddy smiled wide waiting for Ivy's reaction.

Ivy shook her head. "Seriously, T? You think that a teenage boy and a girl who likes to punch things is going to sit through a romantic movie?"

Teddy thought for a while then said, "They will if we get _The Lucky One_! It has a war in it! They'll love it! Plus, I'm sure they'll find that death scene scary, and Jo will cling onto Gabe for comfort.

_Oh dear,_ thought Ivy.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>It was now midnight. And they had nothing.<p>

Teddy yawned. "This matchmaking thing is harder than I thought."

"Yeah," said Ivy. "We should've just let them talk to each other." She stretched her arms out and closed her eyes to fall asleep when...

"That's it!" yelled Teddy.

"What?" asked Ivy who was now only half awake.

Teddy shook Ivy. "We just have to bring Gabe over to Jo's house! That way, we don't intervene, and they can talk to each other in private."

Ivy yawned again. "Okay, whatever you say." And drifted back into dreamland. Or tried to at least. Teddy was still shaking her.

"Come on, Ivy. We have to go!"

Ivy opened her eyes. "Wait until morning already. I'm pretty sure Jo won't be in the best mood right now."

Teddy huffed. "Fine. But first thing tomorrow morning!"

* * *

><p><strong>SATURDAY AT 1:00PM<strong>

And that's when the girls woke up refreshed and ready to go through with their plan.

They just had to find Gabe first.

"Okay," said Teddy as she and Ivy walked towards Gabe's room. "It's a Saturday, which probably means that he's still asleep."

Once they reached his door, Teddy knocked loudly, but instead of hearing Gabe yelling at her to "shut it", there was silence. So, she tried again.

"Come on, Gabe! PJ made pancakes ("That always gets him up," she explained to Ivy)!" However, there was still no reaction. So, Ivy did the logical thing of barging in to find...

...nobody.

Ivy looked at Teddy. "Well, now what?"

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Teddy yelled as she walked into the kitchen. "Where's Gabe?"<p>

Teddy's mother looked up. "He should be with PJ helping him with his job. Thought that it would make him do better in school if he sees that he'll be doing a horrible job everyday if he doesn't do better in school."

"Well, when does he get back?"

"Not until almost night time."

Ivy groaned. "There goes our plan."

* * *

><p>Gabe looked out the window trying to ignore his brother who was singing along to every song on the radio. He couldn't believe that his parents had forced him into going with PJ to deliver chickens to customers.<p>

"Charlie enjoyed it maybe you will too," Gabe said mocking his mother's voice.

"She's one years old mother," Gabe whispered rolling his eyes.

"Did you say something?"

Gabe looked at PJ and realized that the radio was on commercial. Thank goodness.

Gabe shook his head. "No, I didn't say anything."

PJ smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you're interested in learning the basics of delivering chicken. From experience, I'll admit that it is a hard process. But, when you have a trainer like me, you'll be a pro in no time."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "It's delivering chicken. You didn't even mess up in this job. How hard can it be?"

PJ gasped. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"I'm not allowed to call you that."

PJ cleared his throat. "Anyway, always remember to smile. By doing so, you'll put a smile in their face making the whole world smile from person to person."

"This can not be happening..."

"And here's our first destination. The Keener's."

Gabe looked up. "As in Jo Keener?"

PJ shrugged. "I guess." He passed him the bag of chicken. "Now, get out of the car, ring the door bell, collect the money, and give them their order. And don't forget to smile."

Gabe walked up to the door and rang the door bell half hoping that Jo would answer and half hoping that nobody would be home. And, of course, Jo answered.

"Uh... Hi."

"Hey," said Jo.

"So... Um... Here." He said as he handed her the bag.

"Thanks," said Jo as she was about to go back in.

"Wait."

Jo stopped. "What?"

"About the dance..."

"Yeah?"

"I know I said that dancing is gross but..."

"But what?"

"I really enjoyed being with you. And I think I might like you." Gabe said blushing. "Just a little."

Jo smiled. "But a little more than Kit, right?"

Gabe laughed. "Definitely."

"I might like you too," said Jo. "Just a little."

Gabe smiled. "You wanna come play video games at my house? Well, after I'm done working."

"Why don't I just come with you? You know, to keep you company."

"I would like that."

"As would I!" shouted PJ from the car. "It's nice to know that so many young ones are taking interest in the chicken delivery service. With me as your trainer, you'll be a pro in no time."

Gabe groaned. "Oh, PJ. Why?"

* * *

><p>"There you are," Teddy said as Gabe walked into the house. "Come on, get in the car."<p>

Gabe looked at Teddy puzzled. "Why?"

"We are going to go to Jo's house so that you can tell her that you love her."

"But Teddy-"

"No but! I refuse to stop until you two-"

"Hey there," said Jo.

Teddy stood dumbfounded. "But... how?"

Ivy stood up. "I know why. It was my closet plan, right?"

Teddy huffed. "No, it was probably because of my talk with Jo, right?"

"Actually," said PJ. "It was because of me." He pointed to the bag of chicken. "This can get you the heart of any girl apparently."

Teddy scoffed. "I seriously doubt that."

"Let's test it out. Emmett!"

Emmett walked in from the front door with a bag of chicken in his hands.

"Oh no," said Teddy.

THE END


End file.
